Always
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: He will awlays, love him.


Was feeling a little bit sad and sad. So selfish for me to express it in a fic. Oh well. On to the story. I'm using Tsurugi for Kyousuke and Yuuchi for his nii-san.

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven GO is always, always, belongs to Level-5.

Warning : Chara death, OOC-ness, probably grammar mistakes, typo, and many more.

**Always**

**Tsurugi's POV**

It was dark, and raining.

Now I am standing here, staring at the grave in front of me. Without an umbrella, I let the drops of water fall on me.

Everyone was crying, sobbing, sadness all over their face. They could not stand, the guy who is his name is written on the grave is now really gone.

The guys was everyone's spirit source.

He was a cheerful, hardworking and a heartwarming fellow. Brings light where ever he go. Always bright and full of happiness.

He was a someone who I hate in the past.

He was a someone who gave me hope on soccer.

He was a someone who always encourages me when I am in a sorrow.

He was a someone who I've grown to like, no, probably love.

Matsukaze Tenma.

_**Flashback**_

_"It's okay Tsurugi. I'll be fine." _

_He smiled at me beautifully. His face was always angelic and soft. _

_"Matsukaze...No, Tenma..." _

_I remember how he ended up in this hospital. All because of my careless action in the streets. _

_All because of me. _

_"Don't blame yourself, Tsurugi." He suddenly said, softly, with a frown on his face. He said like he just read my mind. "It's not you fault. It's an accident." _

_I stunned there, not knowing what should I say. Looking down, forcing my tears, I wishpered. _

_"Then, promise me, you'll be alright."_

_Tenma smiled. So warm and beautiful, I could cry now._

_"Of course. Didn't I said before that I'll be alright?" _

_My eyes began to get watery, probably this tears are gonna fall soon. _

_"Don't cry, Tsurugi. Your eyes are too beautiful for crying." He smiled again to me. "Come here." He said. He tried to sit a little bit and opened his arms to me. I got closer, and surely but carefully he hugs me, heartwarmingly. _

_I started to cry and softly hugs him back._

_**End of Flashback**_

I started to cry again whenever I remember about that. He said he'll survive. But he didn't. How can I not cry?

This is what I like about rain. No one can see my tears in the rain.

And I can't help about blaming myself. Because I do feel like I'm the one who's at fault. It was always my fault. When Yuuichi nii-san had an accident, it was because of me too.

So how can I not?

I feel someone patted my shoulder. I didn't try to see who it is. I don't care. I don't care about anything.

Right now, I just want to see Tenma's smiling face again.

**Taiyou's POV**

I patted Tsurugi's shoulder. I know he must be having a really hard time now. I know he is crying right now. I can feel it.

Well, the truth is, I'm also feeling like that. It's just, maybe Tsurugi's feeling towards Tenma is much bigger. For personal, I like Tenma too. I'm sad too of this bad news. But somehow, I just can't express it.

I helped Yuuchi-san get close to his brother. He looks at him sorrowfully. He must feel bad too. I mean, who's not feeling bad when they saw their sibling like...this?

I still remember yesterday, how he broke so bad when he heard the news.

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting there with Yuuichi-san. Talking about things that is too sorrowful and too sudden for us. _

_Suddenly Tsurugi came in. We saw him with sad, sorry eyes. We know he would always visit his brother first then he'll visit Tenma. So the logic would be, he haven't heard the news. _

_"Why are you guys making a face like that?" He asked. _

_We looked at each other. Gulping and not knowing if we had to tell him or not. But longer or not, he will know. So Yuuichi-san, carefully said, in a soft, sad tone. _

_"Kyousuke... Tenma... This morning he..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"...What...?"_

_Without any sound, tears start flowing from his golden eyes, and he fall to his knees. He wishpered to himself._

_"This couldn't be happening." _

**_End of Flashback. _**

He really broke there. He didn't sound anything, but still crying.

That makes it feels so...sad.

I started to share my umbrella with Kyousuke. Under the umbrella, me, Tsurugi, and Yuuichi-san. Trying to cover our sorrow.

I can't even imagine what tomorrow will be without Tenma.

**5 years later...**

I walked slowly to a graveyard. A graveyard of a someone who brings light to everyone. He was like a star. Everyone's favorite shine.

When I reached it, I saw someone with a wavy dark blue hair, placing flowers on the grave.

"Tsurugi."

He looked at me. And then he smiled.

"Amemiya."

I smiled back. I saw the flowers he's been placing. Then I asked him.

"After all this time?"

He smiled. And he closed his eyes.

"Always."

**End**

I'm not really a Harry Potter fan, but I've always loved that quote since the first time I heard about it. Thanks Snape. Mind to review guys?


End file.
